


Fun times in New Rome

by VersatileWindow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersatileWindow/pseuds/VersatileWindow
Summary: percy goes to see his GF in the gardens at New Rome, terrible writing ensues.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Fun times in New Rome

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hope yall like this, I was feeling inspired to write something funny after my AP gov test

Percy was totally vibing at Camp Jupiter. He was talking with his boi, Jason, while on the way to see Annabeth at the gardens. Walking down the street in New Rome, Percy and Jason were having a chill conversation about artificial intelligence, not that they were well versed on that subject.

  
“All I’m saying is that if Elongated Muskrat wanted to put some AI in his cars, we could maybe create Lightning McQueen.” Jason very briefly paused at this statement. Cars was one of the greatest franchises known to man, after Spy Kids of course.

  
“Ok, caught the vibe, but that would cause some other problems, would cars then get civil rights? Because like, then they would be free thinking beings. Wait would cars be considered alive? Would it be slavery to own a car then?” The potential implications of putting AI in cars to create Lightning McQueen were too great for Jason, giving him a Fatty Headache™. “Look bro, I think I’m gonna have to dip, I was already on the verge of an existential crisis from talking to Annabeth about whether or not we should be living in a society. I’ll catch up with the two of you later.”

  
Percy saddened at the thought of his best bro going through his 3rd existential crisis in the week. “Ok dude, feel better soon,” he called out as Jason walked away, “And maybe don’t watch Ancient Aliens tonight.”

  
Percy continued on his way to the gardens at Camp Jupiter, which weren’t really gardens that you would think about, they were more like wild vegetables that happened to grow in the same area, with some neat flowers around. The best part was that they were totally organic, something very important to Annabeth.

  
Ahhhh, Annabeth.., ,,,. Percy swooned at the thought of her, with her ramen noodle lookin ass hair, the way her boobies looked in the Camp Halfblood shirt, which was such an UGLY color. But she made it look very sexiiii. He especially got horny at the way she made him feel dumb. That's feminism right? Thinking it's hot when girls womansplain? Anyways, Percy had finally made it to the gardens, and he saw Annabeth.

  
“What it do babeyyyyyy ;)” Percy said.

  
“Everyday I get more and more confused as to how you can say that aloud. Either way, I’m doing an experiment. I am crossbreeding this eggplant with a poison oak plant I found” This concerning statement fell onto deaf ears because Percy's eggplant was too focused on Annabeth’s peach. (if u know what I mean *wink wonk*)

  
Annabeth turned to face Percy and noticed his expression, which reminded her of this face :^0, because let's be real, Percy is 0 thoughts, only thots. This got Annabeth thinking..,.,. … ,, which was very unfortunate for our boi Percy.

  
Annabeth got up from where she was standing and tried out some flirting techniques she got from the Aphrodite girls back home. She gave Percy a sultry look, half lidded eyes, looked him up and down, then bit her lip. Only problem, she bit her upper lip, making Percy very confused for about .001 seconds.

  
“Damn girl u come here often?” Percy said while doing the fuckboi rub on his chin.

  
“Mayhaps, only when u’re around;)” Annabeth replies.

  
Then Percy goes crazy and stupid and starts kissing his GF!!!! In a vaguely public area!!!!! (its ok tho no ones around, Percy checked bc he’s smart like that >:3c). Things were getting real saucy, their tongues were #battlingfordominance, and stuff like that. Eventually it got to a point where they didnt know how far they were going to take it. The two of them paused, vaguely out of breath. Percy gave Annabeth a look that said ‘damn shawty we rlly gonna do this huh?’ In response our good sis Annabeth said, “Artichoke me daddy.” Percy went APESHIT after hearing that, mostly because they were next to the artichokes. He real quick picked her up and sprinted to their shared room in New Rome where they woo hooed for at least 69 hours

And they lived happily ever after, and that's on what? periodt sis. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://versatilewindow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
